Snape and Quirrell's Solution
by GalenissPeenick69
Summary: A crackfic I decided to write about after getting a Question on Tumblr. xD Severus and Quirinus find a way around No Fap February. Snape/Quirrell Slash!


Snape stood outside his classroom, waiting for Quirrell's arrival. Since it was No Fap February, they decided to help each other out. Literally.

"C'mon, Quirre- Aha, there you are." He said as Quirrell was hurrying down the hall.

"S-Severus, I'm sorry. I had to t-talk to Filch about s-something s-stupid. At l-least I'm here n-now." Quirinus said, catching his breath.

"Inside we go, my friend." Severus opened the door, allowing him to go in. He grinned at Quirrell as he stepped inside. Inside, the desks were all shoved against the walls, leaving the floor completely empty.

Snape muttered a spell, causing the door to click and lock, "You ready?"

Quirinus boomed with enthusiasm, "L-Let's do this thing!"

Severus smirked, "Very well, then." He carefully took off his pants after kicking off his shoes and unbuttoning his cloak. Quirrell smirked right back at him, doing the same.

Snape looked around before waving his wand. A large sofa and a side table came out of his office and landed in the room beside Quirrell. Another wave of his wand meant a silencing charm, and that no one could hear them.

"Take a seat. This is going to be fun." Severus explained with a snicker.

Quirinus sat down, rubbing his hands together, "S-Seems like it."

Snape went back into his office for something. When he came back out, he had a bottle and a box of napkins in his hand, "How about we get started?" He emptied some Aloe Vera into his hand before passing it and the box to Quirrell, who sat them on the stand.

"Hmm... How are we going to do this...?" Snape said, sitting beside Quirinus. He looked at Quirrell, "Want me to go first?"

Quirinus went to speak, "I s-suppose you c-" but it was cut off as Severus took him into his hand, rubbing the Aloe all over his cock. He couldn't stop moaning over and over, "S-Severus... S-Snape... God, y-yes! S-Sev!" This just encouraged Snape to go harder and faster, stroking at a rapid, but pleasureable, pace.

Severus purred seductively, "You like that, don't you Quirinus?"

"F-Fuck! S-Snape! You d-don't know th-the h-half of i-it!" He screamed. His cock was already seeping pre-cum and Snape knew it wouldn't be soon before he came.

"G-God! S-S-Severussss!" Quirrell said, throwing his head against the back of the couch. His turban nearly went askew, but luckily it didn't. He grabbed the back of the couch and the arm rest, holding on violently.

Quirinus's pleas and cries only made Snape harder with every shout. He bit his lip as Quirrell continued to get louder, trying not to get too aroused. Pumping his fist up and down Quirrell's length, he looked at Quirrell, "I can feel you... getting closer... Look into my eyes."

Quirinus looked right up at Snape just as he sped back up again, screaming his head off, "SNAPE, FUCK! GOD, D-DON'T ST-STOP! HARDER! YESSSSSS!" Snape complied to every demand and that's when Quirrell, keeping eye contact with Snape since he told him to, came, "SEVERUSSS!" His cum splattered onto the floor and Severus smirked.

"Nicely done, Quirrell." Snape smirked, pulling out two tissues and wiping his hands. Quirinus just sat there, panting and trying to catch his breath. Severus then wiped Quirrell's cock.

"... S-Severus... Oh m-my God..." Quirrell mumbled, smiling. "You r-really are the m-master..."

Snape chortled, laughing, "Alright, your turn."

Quirinus picked up the bottle, put some aloe in it, and moved toward Snape. He couldn't stop smiling, "Ready?"

"Certainly... Bring it on..." Severus said, spreading his legs apart.

Placing his hands on Snape's cock, he spread the aloe all over it. Snape immediately grunted, the coolness from the aloe making it even better. He was in ecstacy, tossing his head back more with every pump Quirrell made on his cock. His fingers were like magic, sending jolts up Snape's spine.

"Harder..." Snape whispered, his head laid on the back of the couch. Pre-cum was slowly coming from his cock.

Quirrell did as he was told, absolutely hammering Severus. Shuddering and moaning, Snape raised his head up to look at Quirinus, "Mmmm! Quirrell... Don't you dare stop..."

"I wouldn't d-dream of it, S-Severus." Quirinus panted, eyeing him. Snape kept eye contact with the other professor, half-blinded with pleasure. Every noise Snape made caused Quirrell smirk even more.

"Fuck... Quirrell... Faster...!" Severus muttered as he grit his teeth. Quirrell instantly moved his hands faster, making Snape scream, "Quirinus! DAMN IT! AAAAAAAARRRRRRGGGGHHHHH!"

Quirinus tightened his grip, going extremely fast. A half a second later, Snape threw his head back, clenching ahold of the couch. Snape shouted, "QUIRRELL! FUCK... YESSS, DON'T- AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" He came onto the floor like Quirrell and closed his eyes, laying his head on Quirrell's shoulder, "Damn..."

Quirinus reached over and wiped his hand on some napkins before doing the same to Snape's cock. Smiling at Snape on his shoulder, he rubbed Severus's chest. Snape reached his arm around Quirrell and hugged him, kissing his neck. Quirinus blushed and ran his fingers through Snape's hair, letting out deep throated moans.

"Quirrell..." Snape whispered, purring into his ear.

Quirinus looked at him, his pale blue eyes staring at him, "Yes, S-Severus?"

"You're fucking amazing." Severus said before kissing him. Quirrell leaned into the kiss and smiled against his mouth. Snape finally felt as if everything was actually perfect as he slid his hands under Quirrell's cloathes and rubbed his back, pecking on his lips.

Eventually, the pair of professors decided to call it a night. With a quick cleaning spell, Snape cleaned the floor off. He flicked his wand at the couch and the pull-out bed shot out. Quirrell sat down on the bed, wearing his underclothes and his turban. Snape was wearing the same, minus the turban, and walked over to him, kissing his neck. Quirrell sheepishly smiled and kissed Severus's forehead.

"I l-love you, S-Severus." He said as he layed back on the bed, resting his head on a pillow.

Snape crawled onto the bed, pinning Quirrell, "I love you more." He smirked and leaned in, touching noses with Quirinus. Quirrell giggled, grinning. Severus kissed Quirinus's cheek and collapsed into bed beside him. Quirrell rolled over to be face to face with Snape and gave him a lazy smile, scooting closer and laying his head on Snape's chest. Severus wrapped his arms around Quirrell, embracing him as they both fell asleep.

* * *

**Author's Note: Haha, I just had to. After recieving a question on Tumblr about No Fap February, I couldn't resist. Thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed! Oh, and review or I'll Sectumsempra your lungs.**


End file.
